Destiny
Destiny, (stylized as ), is an open-world morality-based video game created by Wario Inc. It is one of the first sandbox games on the wiki not created by Clover Entertainment. Gameplay Destiny is a free-roaming third person action game. The player controls a young man who is granted powers over fire and electricity. The player explores the various areas of the game. He completes missions to access new areas and missions. The player uses their powers to fly, in combat, and to move. The people in the areas can also be interacted with too. However, it is the player's choice to be nice to them or harm them. The game's morality system isn't like a scale, rather it is represented by what color you are blue or red. This is done by making evil choices or making good choices. Power and speed are controlled by the player. Both sides have equal speed and strength. Morality changes your ending, and how the world interacts with you. The game also features a multiplayer mode called Free Roam, where people can roam freely, harm each other, and cause destruction. The other mode is Heroes vs. Villains. In there, two teams of ten fight each other and whichever team is killed first loses. Story New Empire, is the largest most popular city in the world. It is covered with people, cars, creatures, buildings and more. However, on a High-School field trip to the Power Plant, everything is changed. Some waste spills, infecting people turning them into "Supers", people with incredible power. The waste reaches the whole town, hurting and effecting many. In the aftermath of this terrible event, the "Great Wreckers" gang rise to power, taking over the city, along with many new super-powered criminals. Two guys, Elias and Anthony try to escape the city, but are stopped. He then learns that his mother and father were killed by super-powered criminals. Anthony then decides to retake the city, and take down the criminals, and Elias follows him. Now with the city free, Anthony can explore freely. Anthony heads to the bank where a group of Great Wreckers are robbing the bank. The player can either choose to fight with in the crowd and escape so they will get hurt and you won't, or fight the Great Wreckers by himself. Whatever choice, the Great Wreckers are defeated. Anthony is then called on his cell phone by a mysterious man. The man asks him to complete 10 missions to become popular, and then visit him at the Freedom Statue(This world's version of the Stature of Liberty). Anthony does so, and visits the man. The man reveals himself to be Angus, a powerful supervillain. This meeting was all a trap, and he wanted Anthony to be popular so when Angus killed him, everyone would be fearful and he could rise to power early. The battle, causes a lot of destruction, and Anthony is hurt by the battle. The outcome, is that Anthony throws Angus into the ocean, ending his rain of terror. All cheer for the new savior, when the Great Wreckers crash the party. While Elias takes out the snipers, Anthony chases the leader. He is then blasted away by a grenade. When Elias wakes him, he learns that Donny has Rachel, his girlfriend. He also has a metal carrier filled with little girls. The player then had to decide to save her or the kids. If the player gets her, the children fall and Rachel is angry at him, and they drift apart. However, if the player saves the kids, he returns to save her before she fell onto the sharp rock at the water. Donny escapes however, and continues to cause terror. Donny makes sure his presence is known, and have his gang members attack innocents, rob, and cause riots. Anthony goes through several missions related to Donny's rise in power. Soon though, he becomes less feared and his grasp of the city starts to slowly release. In anger, he kidnaps Elias and Rachel. Sarah, though a pain in his side so far, makes an alliance with Anthony to take down Donny. They infiltrate the lair, and take out many of his gang members. While Sarah rescues Elias and Rachel, Anthony fights Donny. Donny uses his minions to attack and goes to high places, shooting down with his machine gun.Anthony defeats him. The player can then choose to kill or arrest the villain. Either way, the 4 escape. Elias, Rachel, and Anthony notice that the city has become cleaner, better, and less dangerous. That's when the prison is destroyed and criminals escape. Everyone wonders what the cause of this disaster was, so they split up to capture the criminals. Once again, Sarah comes to team up. The player is tasked with beating up the prisoners and capturing them. Soon enough, everyone is back into the prison. However, crime is still common. Sarah makes a deal with Anthony. If they complete 20 missions, she will leave him alone. He takes the deal, and overtime completes all 20. Sarah then congratulates him. All ready to start life anew, Rachel and Anthony go on a date, while Elias takes a drive around the city. Just as Anthony drives her home, Angus has a rampage in the city. Anthony leaves telling her to get home and be safe. Anthony reaches Angus, and asks how he survived. Angus explains that he secretly climbed up onto the city, hiding underground, training for his revenge. Angus also explains that he killed Anthony's parents, so he could get their money. In a rage, Anthony overheats, turning into a "super" form of himself. Angus finds it funny that he thought could defeat him. Angus then flys to his lair, using the "Power Sphere" to melt him with a robot mech he created. The battle is hard, and everyone cheers for Anthony. Anthony in a rage unleahses a lethal wave of energy, that melts Angus to the skelton. as his bones break apart, Anthony falls to the ground, waking up in the hospital the next day. If the player is good, the town idolize Anthony, creating a statue of him, while Elias is still Anthony's best friend, and Rachel and him are in a great relationship. If evil, Rachel breaks up with him, Elias moves away, and the police arrest Anthony, making him an infamous criminal. Characters *Anthony - An 18-year old who is harmed in a nuclear waste spill. He later learns that it gave him amazing powers. He is the main protagonist. He was named after Sr.Wario's real life friend Anthony. *Elias - Anthony's human friend. He has no powers, but is always armed with a pistol. He is also named after Sr.Wario's real life friend Elias. *Angus - Anthony's greatest enemy. He was effected by the waste, but instead of making him a superhero, it corrupted his mind, turning him into a dragon-like monster. *Rachel - Anthony's love interest. She was effected by the waste, giving her control of ice. *Sarah - An agent of the FBI. She is out to quarantine and contain all superheroes and villains. She has a a small crush on Anthony. *Donny - The leader of the Great Wreckers gang. He is an italian who is not very dangerous alone, but with his gang he is. Major Morality Choices Great Wrecker Robbery If good, the player fights the gang alone. If bad, he hides in the crowd fighting, hurting others but helping himself. Good Reasoning: A lot of people would get hurt if I hid, I should take them like a man! Bad Reasoning: I wouldn't get hurt if I hid from within the crowd. Rachel or Kids? If good, the player rescues the kids, and comes back to get her. If bad, he picks up the girl, leaving the children to die. Good Reasoning: These poor kids, I have to get them. Maybe I can come back to get her too! Bad Reasoning: Those stupid little kids don't matter. I have to get my girlfriend. Donny If good, the player arrests Donny. If bad, he kills him. Good Reasoning: He's scum, but he's a living creature. I have to arrest him. Bad Reasoning: I better make sure this scum never hurts anyone again. The Prisoners Escape! If good, the player captures the prisoners, if bad, they kill them. Good Reasoning: I can't just kill these people. I have to arrest and capture them. Bad Reasoning: They should learn a lesson for escaping! I gotta kill them. Angus's Fall If good, they carry the skeleton down, and attend the funeral. If bad, they break apart his bones and throw them across the city. Good Reasoning: He's evil, but he's a living creature. He should be mourned. Bad Reasoning: I better rip apart this monster's bones. He deserves it. Areas The Industrial Square The Industrial Square, is the main place of the game. It features many buildings, cars, and people. Anthony and Elias's food storage and TV lay here on the top of City Hall. Freedom Bay The home of the Freedom Statue. It is small, but hosts the large Freedom Statue that holds many important secrets in it. The battle with Angus is here. New Empire Penitentary Where a good quarter of the game takes place. It looks heavily damaged as it was hurt when the prisoners escaped. It is a very hostile place to be. The battle with Jack McBoom takes place here. Wrecker Palace Wrecker Palace, is an underground fortress that is very dangerous. The battle with Donny takes place here. Bosses and Enemies Bosses Angus- Angus flys around, spewing fireballs to attack. The player must climb up to where Angus is, and then rapidly spam fire and lightning attacks. He will slam down onto the ground, then go down as fast as you can before he flies back up. Attack him. Donny- Take out the waves of enemies which get increasingly harder and more enemies come at a time. Then, when Donny hops to a new ledge, climb up and attack him. Jack McBoom- A prisoner who was gifted with superpowers. His superpower is to explode. Stay away from him, and DO NOT use fire attacks. Whenever he is (rarely) flashing green use electricity attacks. If you use fire, he will explode, and his explode attack is a one-hit kill. Mechanical Angus- Angus is reborn now with robotic powers. His fireball attack returns, as well as a Machine Gun, Laser, Sword, and Bomb in battle. His fireball, takes a good chunk out, the gun takes multiple hits to you, the laser takes a lot of damage, the sword takes out half of your life bar, and the bomb is a one-hit kill. First, when he uses fireball use a fire attack. Then, use a fire attack on the gun. For the laser, use electricity. For the sword, dodge it. For the bomb, use both repeatedly before it explodes. Repeat this 5 times, and try not to die. Then, you release your "overheat" attack, ending the final boss. Enemies Great Wrecker Thug- Low level thugs they use crowbars in battle and are fought in the beginning. Great Wrecker Gunner- Low level thugs that use machine guns. Great Wrecker Sniper- Harder thugs that rest on rooftops shooting you. Heavy Great Wrecker- Strong obese thugs. They are very powerful and use their fists to attack. Great Wrecker Ice Super-They are medium-level thugs who freeze and immobilize you and then attack. Dragonling- Followers of Angus who spit fireballs that do pretty good damage. Prisoner-These jumpsuit wearing thugs are dangerous. They wield both crowbars and machine guns. Earth Super Prisoner- They are weak but their earthquake attack is a one hit-kill. Fire Super Prisoner- They use fire as a weapon, and can do heavy damage. Electric Super Prisoner- Melee attack hurt YOU. They are very powerful and do a lot of damage. Eagle Thugs- They fly with their powers and shoot bombs at you from above. Their attacks are easy to miss, but are very dangerous. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Open World Games Category:2013 Category:Rated T Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Superhero Games